The present invention relates, generally, to user interfaces and methods associated therewith and, more specifically, to navigation between user interface icons organized in a hierarchical manner.
User interfaces are ubiquitous in today's society. Computers, cell phones, fax machines and televisions, to name a few products, all employ user interfaces. User interfaces are intended to provide a mechanism for users to easily access and manipulate the, sometimes complex, functionality of the devices that they support. An example of a user interface is found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/768,432, filed on Jan. 30, 2004, entitled “A Control Framework with a Zoomable Graphical User Interface for Organizing, Selecting and Launching Media Items”, the disclosure of which is incorporated here by reference. Typically, such user interfaces employ remote, handheld devices to provide inputs to their respective applications.
User interfaces facilitate navigation within an increasingly complex array of choices in a home entertainment system for example. Objects or icons within a user interface may be organized logically in a hierarchical manner. A user may select an icon on a home entertainment system user interface to indicate his or her desire to watch TV, play computer games, access the internet, etc. via a monitor/display for example. Once the choice for watching TV is indicated, the user may be presented with icons (for selection) that represent broadcast channels, premium channels, sports channels, etc. Each of these icons may be actuated to provide additional levels of choices. For example, under broadcast channels, the network channels may be presented.
As the choices and levels of organization of the interface objects/icons increase, it would be desirable to transition between user choices in a rapid manner.